Mad
by Hiyumeta
Summary: Katsuki était allongé dans son lit, un tee-shirt noir et un short léger comme seuls vêtements. Tandis que sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller moelleux, ses pensées se bousculaient trop rapidement dans son cerveau. Mais toutes étaient concentrées sur une seule chose, une seule personne, Izuku.


Katsuki était allongé dans son lit, un tee-shirt noir et un short léger comme seuls vêtements. Tandis que sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller moelleux, ses pensées se bousculaient trop rapidement dans son cerveau. Mais toutes étaient concentrées sur une seule chose, une seule personne.

Il se faisait des films dans sa tête. Juste le fait de l'imaginer près de lui, de pouvoir l'observait comme personne ne le faisait le rendait dingue.

Il en était dingue, fou amoureux de ce garçon. Il ne faisait que lui faire perdre la tête. Il ne savait pas à quel moment tout ça avait commencé, mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'il était devenu accro.

Depuis longtemps il s'était refusé d'y croire. Il s'était refusé d'y prêter attention. Était-il devenu fou? Le fait même d'y penser devenait un supplice pour ses neurones. Mais à croire qu'il en était incapable. Ce sentiment revenait à la charge chaques jours, même lorsqu'il ne daignait pas y prêter attention. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait ça. Surtout pour lui. Il n'en savait rien, et ne comprenait même pas comment c'était possible le connaissant. Après tout, Deku n'était qu'un imbécile. Alors pourquoi, comment, quand? Toutes ses questions tournaient trop rapidement dans sa tête. C'était vraiment trop compliqué pour lui.

Il en devenait trop incertain. Incertain, lui? Comment tout ça avait pu arriver bordel. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être comme ça. Jamais il n'aurait cru se prendre la tête à cause d'Izuku Midoriya. Mais à croire que le sort jouait en sa défaveur, que les cieux en avaient décidé autrement. Que malgré toute la rancoeur qu'il éprouvait pour Deku, son coeur avait choisi une autre voie. Avait-il perdu la tête? Mais que faire à présent. Depuis que lui et Deku se connaissait, il y a treize ans maintenant, jamais il ne s'était posé cette question. Jamais il n'aurait cru percevoir ce genre de sentiment, surtout envers cette tête verte. Jamais il ne se serai cru capable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'intérêt envers lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à passer à côté, il avait pourtant essayé mainte et mainte fois, mais son coeur battait trop fort, et ses joues s'empourpraient trop rapidement. C'était à croire qu'il avait changé du jour au lendemain. Cependant il était certain que ces sentiments n'étaient pas juste de l'attirance sans grande envergure, il était persuadé d'être vraiment tombé sous les charmes de cet abruti, et ça lui foutait la rage.

Pendant que ses pensées continuèrent de vagabonder vers le garçon, il commença à l'imaginer l'attraper à la sortie des cours, le rapprocher près de lui, ses tâches de rousseurs et ses cheveux frivolent bien en vu. Il pouvait le regarder à volonté, imaginer sa peau douce et pâle, son regard aussi doux et moelleux que les nuages. Il imaginait poser sa main sur sa machoire pour le faire relever la tête, le regarder dans les yeux, pouvoir plonger dans ses pupilles, l'observer sans se soucier du monde extérieur, juste rien qu'eux deux, ensemble contre le reste du monde. Il l'imaginait gêné, le rouge aux joues, la bouche entrouverte, un regard mêlé d'incompréhension et de désir. Ça le rendait fou.

Puis soudain, lorsqu'il tenta de reprendre contenance, il se releva du lit, une couleur cramoisie sur ses pommettes, le regard plaqué sur le mur de sa chambre, ses yeux encore embués par le rêve éveillé qu'il venait de faire. Merde, ça l'avait repris. Son imagination lui jouait trop de tour, c'était dur, cruel. Il avait besoin de lui, mais que faire, Deku n'était certainement pas intéressé par quelqu'un qui l'avait toujours martyrisé depuis l'enfance. Surtout lui, Katsuki.

_Kacchan_

Son téléphone, posé à côté de lui, se mit à vibrer. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à penser à la même chose depuis le début de la journée.

Posant une de ses mains sur sa tempe, il se rassit sur le divan, le coeur tambourinant à tout rompre. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser passer un soupir. Il se sentait trop fragile à cet instant. Le vert avait pris possession de lui, de tout son être. Il était comme prisonnier dans une cage de verre, ne souhaitant pas être secouru.

Après un moment de réflexion qu'il ne saurait placer sur une grille de temps, il se pencha pour attraper son téléphone, oubliant totalement le message qu'il avait reçu il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Il scrolla sur la page des films disponibles au cinéma à cette heure tardive et en choisit un sans grande conviction.

Depuis qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à Deku, il allait au cinéma. Ça lui passait le temps et ça lui permettait d'éviter de trop s'imaginer de choses, préférant se réfugier dans une histoire inventée plutôt que de se confronter à la réalité et à ses sentiments.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Après avoir fait le chemin jusqu'au cinéma depuis chez lui, il prit son billet et alla s'asseoir au premier rang, pour pouvoir pleinement profiter du film sans devoir se payer la tête de quelqu'un en plein milieu de l'écran géant.

Le film qu'il avait choisi était un film tout bonnement basique, sans grande attente pour le blond. Un film de baston, avec un peu de romance et d'amitié, un classique en soit. Il commença à visionner l'écran apparaissant dans son champs de vision, sans grande conviction. Son bras était adossé à l'accotoir du siège, le regard un peu perdu dans ces afflux d'images.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le souffle court et la gorge serée puis rouvrit ses yeux. Ça l'avait reprit. Il repensait à lui.

Il s'imaginait au cinéma, regardant ce même film, mais avec _son _corps en plus, à côté de lui. Il tenait dans ses bras une boîte de pop-corn beaucoup trop grosse pour eux deux. Il était tout souriant, regardant, les yeux scintillants le film tel un enfant qui regardait son super-héros preféré.

Katsuki le trouvait magnifique, son visage, ses yeux, sa bouche, tout lui parraissait si réel qu'il en fut ébahi. Il tendit son corps vers celui du plus petit et tenta de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de ce dernier.

Mais brusquement, il rouvrit les yeux, faisant face à la réalité. Izuku n'était pas là. Merde, il avait encore divagué. Même au cinéma ça lui prenait, il n'avait plus une seconde de répit. Putain d'imagination.

Alors qu'il secoua la tête pour faire disparaître définitivement le fantôme irréel de son ami d'enfance, un bruit sourd provenant du film le fit sursauter. Il avait complètement oublié l'endroit ou il était et maintenant qu'il reprenait contenance, il s'insulta à voix basse avant de prendre ses affaires et de s'en aller. Depuis quand il sursautait au moindre son un peu fort? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais ce qui était sur c'est que c'était très certainement la faute de ce Deku de malheur.

Il rentra chez lui, sans faire de détour, il voulait juste replonger dans son lit, avec de la musique, et s'endormir en attendant le lendemain et les cours qui allaient avec. Il passa devant un distributeur automatique ou il prit un café chaud, l'esprit ailleurs.

En rentrant chez lui, il fit abstraction des questions de sa mère sur son retour plus rapide que prévu et avança vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et se posa de nouveau dans son lit. Il entreprit d'ouvrir sa canette de café avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas prit un café chaud mais froid. Il jura tout haut, se demandant depuis quand il était devenu con et posa la canette à terre.

Katsuki prit son casque et sortit son téléphone de la poche de son sweat avant de mettre une musique se trouvant dans son répertoire. Il ferma la lumière de sa chambre, plongea son corps sous les draps, déclencha le réveil pour demain matin et tenta de trouver le sommeil malgré ses pensées vagabondes.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Alors qu'il se levait pour aller prendre une douche, Katsuki passa devant le miroir, y contemplant son reflet. Sa peau était pâle et de légère traces bleutées sous les yeux lui indiquait très clairement le peu de sommeil notable qu'il avait réussit à accumuler au fil des jours. Il soupira pour la centième fois depuis le début de la semaine et passa ses doigts dans l'eau coulant du robinet pour s'essuyer le visage.

Il regarda de nouveau le miroir en face de lui et se surprit à y trouver le vert. Il était là à le regarder de son air angélique, se penchant sur le lavabo pout mieux se rapprocher de lui. Katsuki se retourna violemment et regarda un peu déstabilisé la pièce vide avant de baisser la tête et de fermer le robinet qui laissait encore passer l'eau. La journée commençait mal, il rêvassait encore. Il fit grincer ses dents et décida de retourner dans son lit.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Arrivé sur son précieux matelas, il se plaça assit entre les draps, sur le côté droit, de sorte à pouvoir laisser de la place à son ami. Le vert regardait tranquillement la télé pendant que Katsuki, ne pouvant décemment pas faire autrement, le dévisageait. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il le regardait mais pourtant il avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son physique à chaque fois. Il le trouvait beau, assis là, dans son lit, si innocemment.

Il avait entièrement tourné la tête vers celle d'Izuku, ne laissant pas de place au doute. Il prit le poignet du vert et le leva, se permettant de caresser ses doigts. Le plus jeune releva la tête vers celle de son ami, les joues rouges et plongea son regard dans celui flamboyant du blond. Le moment dura quelques secondes, peut être même plusieurs minutes, et Katsuki rapprochait petit à petit sa tête et ses lèvres de celles de son partenaire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il sentait le rouge monter de plus en plus violemment sur les joues d'Izuku.

Il avança un peu plus pour pouvoir poser son front contre celui de son ami, ses cheveux blonds s'emmêlant avec ses boucles vertes. Il sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres, les rendant avides de contact, et lorsqu'il sentit enfin le frileux contact des deux peaux, la chute fut brutale.

Katsuki se releva en grognant, la tête et les fesses meurtries. Il venait de tomber de son lit lorsque son réveil avait sonné.

Papillonant maladroitement des yeux, il fit fasse à son propre plafond, dans sa propre chambre, seul, et completement déboussolé. Alors finalement, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était trop beau pour être vrai et surtout trop irréaliste. Comment aurait-il pu passer d'une soirée cinéma lamentable à une matinée en amoureux des plus mielleuses.

Le coeur encore douloureusement sous le choc, il jeta un oeil à son réveil tandis qu'il se mit debout, s'avançant vers sa salle de bain. Il y passa une vingtaine de minutes, réalisant sa routine matinale et partit vers son armoire à la recherche de son uniforme scolaire.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Une fois le petit déjeuner prit, il s'en alla en direction de l'école, le pas trainant et les mains dans les poches. N'habitant pas loin il ne se formalisa pas du léger retard et espérait plutôt que la porte qu'il avait en vu sur son chemin ne s'ouvre. Évidemment, c'était trop beau de rêver et il était au courant qu'Izuku n'était que très peu de fois en retard et qu'il était déjà sûrement partit. Mais le fait d'avoir cette maison si proche de la sienne lui donnait l'espoir chaque matin que ça pourrait arriver.

Finalement il arriva à l'école dans les temps. S'apprêtant à se diriger vers sa classe, il remarqua du coin de l'oeil l'objet de ses convoitises. Un Izuku souriant marchait à pas rapide vers deux autres élèves. Évidemment, Katsuki les avait reconnu tout de suite. Mais voir le vert coltiné h24 à Uraraka et Tenya l'énerva. Il le voyait de dos, mais il imaginait ce sourire qui s'adressait à d'autres personnes qu'à lui. Il l'imaginait raconter des conneries comme il le faisait si bien et imaginait ses rougeurs se formant sur ses joues naturellement.

Le blond ne pu détourner le regard et faire mine de rien très longtemps, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine dès lors qu'il l'avait aperçu. Son esprit lui dicta de s'en aller avant de faire une bêtise tandis que ses jambes commencaient à bouger toute seule. Il marcha à pas rapide vers le trio, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il comptait faire, sa conscience avait foutu le camp.

Il savait que ça finirait mal, il en était persuadé, mais c'était trop pour lui. Depuis trop longtemps il l'avait dans la tête. Depuis trop longtemps ce manque lui pesait, grandissant chaque jour, l'empêchant de respirer, de vivre. Il avait besoin de cette libération, il avait besoin de lui autre part que dans ses rêves. Il voulait juste ne serai ce qu'un peu le toucher, l'enlacer, le caresser.

Alors, une fois près d'Izuku, le blond lui saisit le poignet, le forçant à se rapprocher de son corps. Le vert tourna la tête sous le coup de la surprise et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, Katsuki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut de courte durée, le temps qu'Izuku réalise ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Le vert retira avec force ses lèvres, les larmes aux yeux, regardant avec haine le visage de son ami d'enfance. Et lorsque le blond voulu tenter une explication, il se prit une baffe au visage.

Son visage tourna violemment sur le côté dès lors que la main du vert rencontra sa joue, y laissant une trace rouge. Katsuki fut un peu choqué du geste de son ami, mais il l'avait sûrement bien cherché. Il entendit une insulte sortir de la bouche du vert tandis qu'il s'en allait, le laissant seul, lui, et sa joue en feu.

Il aperçu sans vraiment les apercevoir les deux idiots courir vers le vert, lui demandant sûrement s'il allait bien, tandis que lui resta planter droit comme un piqué.

Il avait sentit ses lèvres, il l'avait eu plus proche que n'importe qui d'autre, alors pourquoi sa poitrine lui faisait si mal. Ne devrait-il pas être rassasié et passer à autre chose. Ce foutu sentiment ne pouvait donc pas le laisser tranquille? Apparement non. Des perles salées vinrent se hisser dans le coin de ses yeux tandis qu'il les essuyait avec rage. Il en avait sa claque.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, Katsuki pensait. C'était devenu courant qu'il se pose et pense depuis qu'il avait été éclairé sur ses sentiments. Ses draps avaient été refaits et son coussin avait été frappé avant d'être repositionné au bon endroit. D'ailleurs, toute sa chambre avait été nettoyée. Ne disait-on pas que le ménage aidait à réfléchir?

Il avait merdé hier, et il s'en voulait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait encore y faire, sa relation avec Izuku s'était sûrement détériorée à cause de ses actes irréfléchis. Perdu dans des pensées qui ne l'aidait pas à trouver une solution, il se permit une nouvelle fois de s'imaginer avec lui. Il l'imaginait sourire, contrastant avec la dernière réelle image qu'il avait eu de lui.

Cette fameuse image lui revenant à l'esprit, il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre et se leva. Jamais plus il ne voulait revoir le visage d'Izuku aussi attristé et en colère. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses tel qu'elles étaient, et tant pis s'il devait se prendre un râteau. Il préférait mettre les choses au clair, pour au moins être sur que le vert avait bien compris ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un connard sans coeur. Tout était devenu clair dans sa tête, il allait le trouver et lui parler en face à face.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de sa chambre, tentant de l'ouvrir lorsqu'il frappa quelque chose avec son pied. Il posa les yeux par terre et un juron sortit de sa bouche. Le Ice Coffee qu'il avait acheté avant-hier s'était étalé sur la moquette. Il grommela en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas jeté cette cannette plus tôt, se maudissant d'avoir si souvent la tête ailleurs, et sortit de sa chambre en prenant sa veste.

Il marcha rapidement dans les rues, connaissant sa destination finale. Il avait la quasi-certitude qu'il le trouverait à cet endroit. Il n'était pas tard et il savait qu'il aimait lire. Alors d'un pas rapide et légèrement anxieux, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du coin. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit, et s'il ne le trouvait pas à la bibliothèque, il irait toquer chez lui.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il y entra sans plus de cérémonie. Il n'y allait pas souvent mais il savait que le vert aimait tous les livres fantastiques qu'on pouvait trouver. Alors il croisait les doigts pour le rencontrer à cet endroit.

Il passa de rayon en rayon, ne voyant pas le visage aux tâches de rousseurs qu'il cherchait. Finalement, il s'arrêta quelques minutes dans le rayon fantastique, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant en attendant sa chance venir. Il feuilleta quelques bouquins sans grand intérêt pour le blond, et tomba sur un livre dédié à All Might. Il le prit et ouvrit doucement les pages, lisant avec attention les louanges qu'on adressait au héros numéro 1.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes à ouvrir et refermer des livres, sans voir passé la tête qu'il cherchait, il se décida à quitter la librairie, le coeur lourd. Il sortie du rayon fantastique quand son regard se posa devant lui, tombant face à face avec Izuku. Il était finalement là. Il en était sur, il le connaissait trop bien. Il aurait été inquiet de ne pas le voir venir aujourd'hui, mais il était là.

Le concerné observa le blond, surpris de le voir ici. Tandis que Katsuki ne se gêna pas pour le regarder de haut en bas. Il remarqua que le vert portait dans ses bras un livre sur All Might, décidément il ne changerait jamais. Après les quelques millièmes de secondes d'effet de surprise, Izuku se renfrogna, fronçant les sourcils et serrant les dents. Le blond remarqua que trop bien les grosses cernes qui sous-plombaient les immenses yeux du vert. Il y décela aussi un regard humide, signe qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Ça lui fit mal au coeur. Il ne s'était même pas passé un jour depuis l'incident mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'Izuku le prendrait aussi mal.

Katsuki releva légèrement la tête, regardant sur le côté, les yeux baissés, l'air d'un enfant aillant fait une bêtise. Il voulait se rattraper mais ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Après tout il avait fait tout ce chemin pour lui parler, alors autant qu'ils soient calmes tous les deux pour s'expliquer.

Cependant, alors qu'il pensait que son geste allait radoucir le visage dur du vert, celui-ci se mit à partir sans prévenir, se dirigeant vers la caisse pour acheter son bouquin. Il faisait à présent dos au blond qui fut toucher en plein coeur. Merde, Izuku l'avait vraiment mal prit le con. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas, il voulait se faire pardonner et tant pis si sa fierté en prenait un coup.

Il s'avança rapidement dans sa direction, le rattrapant par le bras avec sa forte poigne. Il n'allait certainement pas partir comme ça. Il était peut être en colère contre lui mais personne ne tournait le dos à Katsuki Bakugou, et sous aucun prétexte. Il le retourna alors, l'obligeant à lui faire face, essayant d'être le plus doux possible.

Il avait déjà réflechit à comment se faire pardonner. Merci à son imagination trop réaliste de lui donner ce genre d'idée.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Katsuki se retrouvait devant le guichet du même cinéma qu'il y a deux jours. Après avoir trouvé Izuku à la librairie et discuté durant quelques minutes, le vert avait accepter de l'écouter. Katsuki s'était excusé de son comportement déplacé, essayant d'être le plus sincere possible malgré la gênance se reflétant sur ses joues de devoir des excuses à quelqu'un. C'était très certainement une première pour lui. Après cela il lui expliqua brièvement qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais qu'en ces lieux, ce n'était peut être pas très approprié.

C'est alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux là, sur un siège de cinéma, au premier rang, silencieux. Le soleil commençait à décliner et peu de personnes se trouvaient dans la salle. Katsuki se dit que c'était sûrement sa seule chance de paraître le plus crédible aux yeux du vert. Mais il ne se voyait pas le lui avouer à voix haute, c'était trop gênant, et ce n'était pas son genre.

Il avait payé les deux billets, essayant d'être gentleman malgré son caractère trop explosif. Il savait qu'Izuku ne lui dirait pas, mais il acheta quand même une boîte de pop-corn en plus pour le plus jeune. Et devant son air réjoui d'enfant de huit ans, il se félicita de l'idée.

Izuku était toujours légèrement en colère, ça Katsuki le savait. Mais il savait aussi que le vert était d'une nature trop gentille pour lui refuser de s'expliquer. Et si Izuku avait accepté, Katsuki savait qu'il ne le prenait pas pour un enfoiré fini. Il savait que le vert avait toujours confiance en lui. Et il comptait bien prouver qu'il avait eu raison de croire en lui.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Le film avait déjà commencé depuis quelques temps. À part le bruit des pop-corns machouillés et des bruitages et explosions du film, c'était le calme plat. Seul le coeur de Katsuki battait à tout rompre. Il commençait à avoir peur que son organe vital lâche au dernier moment, et se demandait même si Izuku ne l'entendait pas battre. Cependant d'extérieur, il parraissait calme et serein. Mais il voyait toujours le visage fermé du plus petit, et grogna. Il se permit de le regarder quelques instants, le vert étant totalement absorbé par le film et ses friandises.

Alors que la main d'Izuku s'engouffra une nouvelle fois dans la boite à pop-corn, Katsuki la rattrapa. Il prit le poignet du vert et le leva, pouvant rapprcher ses doigts entre les siens. Ce geste lui rappela trop fortement le rêve éveillé qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Cependant cette fois-ci, il pu réellement sentir la main chaude du vert entre ses doigts, sentir chaque parcelle de cette peau meurtrie par les entraînements.

Son coeur n'en pouvait plus de se toucher, s'emportant dans la cage thoracique du blond tendit qu'Izuku le regardait, le feu aux joues et la bouche entre-ouverte. Lui même rougissait. Cependant, il remarquait que ça ne le laissait pas indifférent, et il en était heureux. Il était heureux qu'il n'enlève pas brusquement sa main pour lui foutre une deuxième baffe, il ne l'aurai pas supporté. Alors il resta comme ça durant quelques instants, ne voulant pas rompre le contact visuel avec le plus jeune, et préférant se concentrer exclusivement sur lui plutôt que sur le film.

Lorsque la séance fut terminée, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer ensemble. Katsuki n'avait toujours pas prêté attention au film, c'était pourtant la deuxième fois qu'il allait le voir et payait pour ça. Mais en soit il s'en fichait, il avait pu faire passer un peu de ses sentiments dans ses actes de tout a l'heure, et il était vachement heureux que le plus jeune ne le rejette pas, au contraire même, ils avaient gardé leur main soudées jusqu'à la fin du film. Ils rentraient à présent ensemble, même si leurs mains n'étaient plus accrochées l'une à l'autre, il n'en tenait pas compte, il était beaucoup trop heureux en cet instant.

Izuku allait le pardonner, Katsuki le savait, le vert était trop gentil pour faire autrement. Et il allait tenter sa chance coûte que coûte, personne d'autre que lui n'aurait le droit d'avoir Izuku.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs pensées, le téléphone de Katsuki vibra après l'arrivée d'un message. Il attrapa l'objet électronique dans sa poche et regarda sans vraiment y faire attention le message de son ami aux cheveux rouges.

Eijirou lui parlait d'un rêve extraordinaire qu'il avait fait durant sa sieste, avec tous les details à la clé. Le blond se demandait à quel moment ce crétin aurait pensé que ça pouvait l'intéresser. Il lu le message trop long à son goût, quand soudain son regard se posa sur le mot rêve répété plusieurs fois.

Il se posa la question. Était-il dans un rêve encore une fois? Après tout, ça pourrait très bien être possible avec tous les rêves étranges qu'il faisait depuis un bon moment. Katsuki commençait à avoir peur, il avait fait trop d'effort pour que tout ça soit faux, il ne pourrait pas supporter ça.

Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à se pincer l'épaule, un souffle chaud vint se poser sur sa joue. Le blond tourna légèrement les yeux pour apercevoir qu'Izuku regardait à moitié par dessus son épaule le message. Son coeur se remit à battre, vite, fort, trop fort. Il n'osa pas faire le moindre geste, de peur de briser ce contact. Il pensa alors furtivement que ses rêves n'avaient jamais autant utilisé ses cinq sens jusqu'à présent. Il fut alors soulagé de se dire que ce n'était pas une chimère, que tout ça devait être bien réel.

Il tourna légèrement la tête, pouvant alors apercevoir le visage entier du vert. Il le voyait rougir et poser son regard dans celui du blond. Leurs pupilles ne se quittaient alors plus. Katsuki sentit ses joues chauffer elles aussi, il se maudit silencieusement de montrer aussi facilement ses émotions mais ne stoppa pas l'échange.

Ils rapprochaient tous deux leur visage, pouvant sentir le souffle chaud de leur respiration. Le temps s'était comme arrêté alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore dehors. Katsuki ne fit plus attention à rien, se sentant flotter dans les airs lorsque leurs lèvres ne firent plus qu'un.

C'était comme un rêve, ça semblait si irréel, si parfait tandis que le baiser se prolongeait. La sensation le fit fondre. Cette fois-ci n'était pas un baiser volé à l'arrache, mais bien un baiser passionné entre deux êtres. Il se sentait pousser des ailes tant son ventre le chatouillait et que ses joues flambaient. Katsuki se sentait juste heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il tombait. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que le paysage autour de lui avait disparu pour laisser place à une profonde obscurité. Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'Izuku s'était évaporé, tandis qu'il ouvrit douloureusement les paupières.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Une fois habitué à la lumière du jour, il remarqua qu'il transpirait. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était allongé sur une surface assez moelleuse. Katsuki ne réalisait pas vraiment qu'il venait de se réveiller. Il papillona des yeux, deux fois, trois fois, avant de jurer entre ses dents.

Alors ça n'était qu'un rêve, encore? Un foutu rêve qui venait de lui faire disparaître tous ses espoirs, et d'anéantir encore plus son humeur morose. Il soupira, se sentant désespéré. A croire que quoi qu'il fasse, tout finirait par revenir à son matelas. Il était épuisé, las de ce petit jeu.

Une boule s'installait dans son estomac, contrastant encore plus avec les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé si peu de temps avant. Il tenta d'un geste lent de s'étirer, cependant, un poids posé sur son bras droit l'en empêcha. Il tourna doucement la tête vers la gênance notable et en fut bouche-bée.

Son cerveau se mit doucement en route, enregistrant lentement les informations depuis ses dernières semaines. Il était passé par tous les états, de la colère à la tristesse, en passant par la joie intense à la désillusion totale. Mais une chose était sûre. Il se rappelait totalement s'être endormi hier soir dans le même lit que le garçon a côté de lui. Ce garçon qui dormait paisiblement, la tête sur son bras, l'empêchant tout mouvement.

Il se rappelait les nombreux rêves qu'il avait fait en rapport avec Izuku, les nombreuses déceptions qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était réveillé seul, réalisant que tout ce qu'il pensait avoir vécu n'était que des mirages. Il était passé par beaucoup d'état, mais ce matin, alors qu'il arrivait lentement à dicerner le vrai du faux, il eu un grand sourire collé au visage.

Izuku était là, avec lui, dans ses bras. Se réveiller dans son lit avec son petit-copain, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, et ça Katsuki en était le plus heureux du monde.

**Fin**

o-o-o-o-o-o

Bon, que dire de cet Os. Déjà j'ai beaucoup galéré, mais comme pas possible! C'était extrêmement dure de retranscrire ce que je voulais exprimer en étant totalement compréhensive. J'espère au moins que vous avez compris, sinon ce serai dommage quand même.

Ensuite, cette fic est basée sur une video Youtube. Elle s'appelle Mad et vous pouvez la retrouver en tapant "Mad pentatonix". Pentatonix étant un groupe qui chante uniquement a cappella, c'est une de leur musique qui est utilisée pour le fond sonore de la vidéo. Je vous invite donc a faire un tour sur la vidéo et sur la page du groupe si l'envie vous prend ou si vous n'avez pas compris mon Os.

Cette fic a été essenciellement créée pour ma petite Marine a qui c'était l'anniversaire hier. (A un jour près j'étais dans les temps mince). Joyeux anniversaire ma p'tite biche !

C'est tout pour ces quelques mots. On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle fic peut être. Eheh. Bye.


End file.
